


Third Man In

by 7iris



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much as soon as the Valentine’s question video comes out, Gally grabs him after practice and says, “Prusty and me are going to get you laid!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concilliabule - A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr ([1](http://7iris.tumblr.com/post/87049205922/agally-bgally-prusty-or-pk-agally-prust-concilliabule), [2](http://7iris.tumblr.com/post/91651746977/prust-agally-bgally-with-biting-marking)). If the second part seems familiar, it's because it was posted on AO3 earlier by someone else without permission. Thus ruining my ~artistic vision~, so here it is in its entirety.

The plan doesn’t actually stay a secret for long.   
  
Pretty much as soon as the Valentine’s question video comes out, Gally grabs him after practice and says, “Prusty and me are going to get you laid!”  
  
Alex yanks his shoulder out of Gally’s grip. “Just because I never had a girlfriend doesn’t mean I don’t get laid.”  
  
"Yeah, sure, I’ve never seen you pick up, but whatever. Don’t fight it, this is happening. Tomorrow, after the game, we’re going out." Gally slaps him on the back and then skips off to the showers.  
  
Alex shoots a glare at Brandon.   
  
Brandon’s smirk gets wider. “What, you want me to tell him the truth?”  
  
Alex glares harder, but — no, he does not.  
  
"Don’t worry, I’ll be there to protect your virtue."  
  
Alex flips him off, and Brandon gets him in a headlock, and the whole thing ends with PK squirting a bottle of water all over them.  
  
*  
  
Alex is still watching home games from the press box because of his hand. Gally insisting on the three of them going out afterwards does not improve his mood, but he can tell from the look on Gally’s face that if he fights him on this, Gally is going to get the whole team involved.  
  
Gally comes back to their booth with a pretty blonde girl.  
  
"Kelsey, this is Alex, he plays hockey, and we had a great game tonight," Gally says.   
  
"Hi," she says, holding out her hand. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Hi," Alex mumbles. "Um, thanks. I didn’t play."  
  
Gally waggles his eyebrows meaningfully behind her back. Alex scowls at him, and Kelsey’s bright smile dims a little.  
  
Brandon comes back with another pitcher of beer. He slides in next to Alex, bumping him over until they’re thigh to thigh and shoulder to shoulder. He drops his arm around Alex’s shoulder, and Alex can feel himself relaxing under it.  
  
"Alex was going to buy Kelsey a drink, right, Alex?" Gally says.  
  
Brandon shrugs. “Well, Chucky can’t get up now, why don’t you do it?”  
  
Gally huffs.  
  
"You can put it on Chucky’s tab."  
  
"I don’t have a tab," Alex says.  
  
"You do now," Brandon says, and Alex elbows him.  
  
"No, I’m good," Kelsey says. "Congratulations on the game, boys."  
  
She walks off, and Gally points at Brandon. “You are a terrible wingman, I expected better of you.”  
  
Brandon shrugs and gives him a shit-eating grin.  
  
Gally brings a couple more girls over, but Brandon does all the flirting, light and easy, enough to deflect their attention, not enough to make it seem like he’s really interested. They all move on eventually.  
  
"How about her?" Gally asks, pointing.   
  
Alex barely glances over. “No.”  
  
"You’re right, her friend is way hotter. Wait here."   
  
Once he’s gone, Brandon says in his ear, “You should tell him.”  
  
Alex doesn’t say anything. Brandon’s arm around his shoulder tightens, but he drops it.  
  
Gally comes back with shots instead of a girl, at least. Alex smirks.  
  
"Shut up," Gally says.  
  
Alex’s smile fades. He takes a deep breath and throws back the shot. “I don’t want a girlfriend,” he says.  
  
"You don’t have to date them, just hook up!"  
  
"No," Alex says, and his heart is beating too fast and his stomach is fluttery and he’s glad Brandon is here with him for this, warm and solid against his side. "I don’t want a _girl_ friend.”  
  
"Oh," Gally says. He blinks. " _Ohhhh_. That’s — really?”  
  
Alex nods.  
  
"Okay, cool, we’ll get you a boyfriend instead!" Gally twists around in his seat to scan the crowd like he’s going to start immediately.  
  
All of the tension goes out of Alex in a rush. Brandon squeezes the back of his neck.  
  
"But not tonight, okay?" Brandon says.  
  
Gally nods. “Yeah, this probably isn’t the right kind of bar.”  
  
*  
  
Alex was hoping that Gally would give up on his plans over the Olympic break, but that was obviously a dumb hope.  
  
Right at the end of break, before everyone is back in town, Gally drags him and Brandon out to a gay bar.  
  
"LGBT friendly," Gally insists.  
  
Brandon shrugs. “He’s been doing research.”  
  
"I hate you both," Alex says.  
  
It’s not a great idea to do it in Montreal, but Alex has no intention of actually picking anyone up, so he lets it happen. He makes a little more of an effort with the guy Gally brings over than he did with the girls. He’s never going to be as smooth as Brandon, but he can smile, and act interested, and maybe reach out and touch Evan’s knee when he laughs at Alex’s joke.   
  
He meets Brandon’s narrow-eyed gaze and grins, because Brandon deserves this at least for going along with Gally’s plans.  
  
"Hey, Prusty, help me get the next round," Gally says.  
  
A muscle in Brandon’s jaw jumps, but he gets up and follows Gally to the bar.  
  
Alex leans closer to Evan. The bar is kind of loud, after all.  
  
Brandon comes back without Gally. “Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?”  
  
"Sure," Alex says. "Nice to meet you, Evan." He smiles a little warmer and brighter than he really means, and Evan blushes.  
  
Brandon pulls Alex into the alley out back, pushes him up against the wall.   
  
"So," Alex says, grinning, and Brandon kisses him, hard and bruising. Alex grabs Brandon’s shirt and kisses back.  
  
When Brandon pulls back, Alex says, breathless, “That’s what you get, for going along with Gally’s stupid idea.”  
  
"Fine," Brandon says. "Fine, I’ll get him to knock it off. Just — don’t flirt with other assholes in bars."  
  
"Okay," Alex says.  
  
They’re still standing like that when Gally slams open the back door of the bar. “You’re not ditching me with the tab, you—”  
  
Brandon jerks back, and Alex feels his whole face flush.  
  
Gally’s mouth drops open. “No fucking way.”  
  
"Shit, Gally—" Alex starts.   
  
"Is this why you didn’t want me to hook you up? Because you already have a secret boyfriend?"  
  
Alex glances at Brandon, waiting for him to shoot down the boyfriends label, but all Brandon says is, “Let’s not do this here.”  
  
Brandon flags down a cab on the street. He catches Alex’s eyes, gives him a questioning look while he holds the door open. Alex shakes his head. He can do this by himself. Brandon hesitates, but finally he gets in the cab.  
  
Alex squares his shoulders and looks at Gally.   
  
"Your parents think you’re staying with me tonight, right?" Gally asks.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Okay," Gally says, and waves down another cab.  
  
Gally keeps his mouth shut in the cab on the way back, at least.  
  
When they’re inside, Gally says, “So are you guys a thing?”  
  
"Yes," Alex says, tight and clipped. "I don’t want to talk about it."  
  
Gally looks at him for a long moment, then throws his hands up and, for once, actually lets something go.  
  
Alex takes the first turn in the bathroom. He takes Gally’s bed, too. Gally can figure out where he wants to sleep. But when Gally comes out after his turn, he climbs in with Alex like usual, like it’s no big deal.  
  
He pokes Alex’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you are hooking up with Prusty. I guess I can understand about the gay thing, but we agreed back when we were rookies that he was the hottest person on this team, and I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you’re hitting that.”  
  
"Sorry," Alex says. He is, he’s just not sure for what.  
  
Gally huffs. “Good,” he says and closes his eyes.  
  
It takes Alex a long time to fall asleep.  
  
*  
  
The team goes out after the loss in LA. It’s LA, where no one cares about hockey, and they only have practice tomorrow anyway, so why not? Alex has a few beers, just enough that he’s feeling warm and relaxed and wants to rub his face against Brandon’s stubble.  
  
Gally’s playing darts with PK and Lars, and it occurs to Alex that the one good thing about Gally knowing about him and Brandon is that he can stay over with Brandon and Gally won’t give him shit about why he didn’t come back to their room. Well, he’ll probably give him shit, but Alex won’t have to lie about it.  
  
"Hey," he says in Brandon’s ear. "Let’s go back."  
  
Brandon grins at whatever he sees on Alex’s face. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
They settle up and take a cab back, and Alex has to make a special effort to keep his hands to himself.  
  
They’re on Brandon’s bed, kissing slow and deep and messy, when someone starts pounding on their door. No, it’s not their door, it’s the one across the hall.  
  
Alex blinks up at Brandon.  
  
Then Gally says, in a too-loud whisper, “C’mon, Chucky, let me in, I can’t find my key.”  
  
"Fuck," Alex says.  
  
Brandon rolls off him, snickering.  
  
Alex gets up and opens the door a crack.  
  
"Gally," he hisses.  
  
Gally turns around. Alex waves him over.  
  
"I know I’m not drunk enough to get our room number wrong," Gally says, following him in.  
  
Alex ignores him. Brandon has grabbed Alex’s pants and found his keycard. Alex takes it. When he turns back around, Gally is staring at him with huge eyes. Alex is suddenly extremely conscious of the fact that he’s hard and wearing nothing but boxers.  
  
"Oh, shit, were you guys hooking up?"   
  
Alex is about to tell him to mind his own fucking business when Gally adds in a rush, “Can I watch?”  
  
A wave of scalding heat washes over him, and it’s only partly embarrassment. Gally is biting his lip, his eyes wide and dark, his cheeks pink. He doesn’t look like he’s joking, and for some reason, Alex’s _no_ gets stuck in his throat.  
  
He looks at Brandon. Brandon is watching them both, something thoughtful, considering on his face. He meets Alex’s eyes. “What do you think, Chucky? You want him to know what you look when you’re sucking my dick?”  
  
Alex inhales sharply, because fuck—  
  
"Please," Gally says in a small voice, and Alex nods jerkily.  
  
"C’mere," Brandon says. He sits down on the foot of the bed.  
  
Alex steps closer. Brandon takes his hand, kisses the center of his palm, tugs his wrist until Alex leans down and presses their mouths together.  
  
Brandon grips the back of his neck, kissing him slow and deep. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Alex’s.  
  
"It’s okay," Brandon says, very quiet. "You’re gonna blow his mind."  
  
Alex lets out a shaky little laugh. He can feel himself settling under Brandon’s touch. He drops to his knees between Brandon’s thighs. He doesn’t let himself look over at Gally.  
  
Brandon’s down to his boxers, too, his cock tenting the fabric, already leaving a wet spot. Alex licks the palm of his hand. He makes it showy and ridiculous, and Brandon grins at him.  
  
Alex wraps his hand around Brandon’s cock and eases it out of his boxers. He strokes him a few times, and then, before he loses his nerve, he leans in and slides the head of it into his mouth.   
  
He’s not going to try deep-throating or anything fancy, because he doesn’t want to look like a dumbass in front of Gally. He slides his hand up to meet his lips, strokes down as he pulls off. Simple, steady.  
  
Brandon exhales. “Yeah, fuck, just like that.”  
  
Alex glances up at him, and Brandon strokes his head, his hair too short for him to pull.  
  
"Oh, wow," Gally says, soft and breathless. He’s next to Alex all of the sudden, kneeling on the other side of Brandon’s thigh. "That’s — you’re so fucking hot, Chucky."  
  
"Right?" Brandon says.  
  
Heat shivers over his skin at the praise. He closes his eyes and focuses on Brandon’s cock in his mouth, heavy and thick.  
  
"I thought about this, about you guys," Gally says. "Couldn’t stop thinking about it, after I found out. Fuck."  
  
Brandon groans. Alex sucks him harder, lets his cock slide in deep enough to hit the back of his throat.   
  
"Alex," Brandon says, voice gravelly. "I’m gonna—"  
  
Alex pulls back and starts jerking him off. On impulse, he leans in again, barely gets his eyes closed before Brandon comes on his face, warm and slick.  
  
Gally lets out a low, shocked noise.  
  
"Fuck, Alex," Brandon says, rough and breathless and edged with laughter.  
  
Alex opens his eyes and grins at him.  
  
Brandon shakes his head. “Come here,” he says, scooching back on the bed until he’s sitting up against the headboard. Alex follows, crawling into his lap.  
  
Brandon kisses him. “You are fucking killing me, Chucky.”  
  
Alex feels himself blush. He ducks his head to wipe his face off against Brandon’s shoulder. Brandon makes an outraged noise but doesn’t push him off.  
  
Instead he reaches down between them and palms Alex’s dick. “What do you want?”  
  
Alex grinds down against his hand. He wants, he wants—  
  
"Can I—?" Gally asks, hesitant, and Alex freezes.   
  
"You wanna suck his dick, Gally?" Brandon asks, his eyes still on Alex’s face.  
  
"Yes," Gally says, not hesitating at all this time.  
  
Brandon squeezes his hip. “It’s cool, if you want,” he says softly. His smile turns dirty. “Trust me, it’s cool.”  
  
Alex licks his lips. “Yeah, okay.”   
  
Gally scrambles up onto the bed.  
  
"Here, turn around," Brandon says. "And lose the boxers." Alex manages to both without falling over. Brandon settles him in the vee of his legs, pulls him back against his chest.   
  
Gally stretches out on his belly next to them and eyes Alex’s dick.  
  
"Have you done this before?" Alex asks, trying to make it sound like he’s chirping him, not actually wondering.  
  
Gally grips the base of his dick and gives him an irritated look. “Fuck you, I’ve hooked up with dudes before.”  
  
His hand is hot and rough and a little too tight, and Alex doesn’t care at all. “Okay, fine, just—”  
  
Gally licks the head of his cock, and Alex curses.  
  
Gally gives him a smug grin, then swallows him down. It’s sloppy, and Gally isn’t careful enough with his teeth, but Alex is so turned on that it feels amazing anyway.   
  
Brandon presses his mouth to Alex’s shoulder, sucks a bruise into the side of his throat. Alex groans and rolls his hips up, and Gally chokes.  
  
"Fuck, sorry," Alex babbles.   
  
Gally shakes his head and gets his mouth back on Alex’s cock. He’s grinding his hips against the mattress like he’s trying to get some friction.   
  
Brandon slides his fingers through Gally’s hair, and Gally looks up at them. His lips are pink and shiny with spit, stretched around Alex’s cock, and Alex will never, ever admit how many times he’s thought about this himself.   
  
He’s suddenly right on the edge, dizzy with heat and want. Brandon is the one who tugs Gally back off his cock, so he comes in a rush, all over his stomach and Gally’s hand.  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ ,” Gally says. He drops his head to Brandon’s thigh and his hips jerk against the mattress before he shudders all over and goes limp.  
  
Alex would give him shit about coming in his pants like that, but it’s honestly the hottest fucking thing he’s seen all night. Okay, maybe the second hottest.  
  
Gally turns his head, looks up at them with heavy, dazed eyes. Alex pets shaky fingers through his hair.  
  
"Just make out already," Brandon says. He kisses the corner of Alex’s jaw and works his way out from the pile of bodies, heading for the bathroom.  
  
Alex lies down on his side, facing Gally. “Hi,” he says.   
  
Gally grins. “Hi,” he says back.  
  
Alex feels loose and warm, and it’s easy to lean in and kiss him, soft and careful and new. They’re still kissing lazily when Brandon comes back. He throws a wet washcloth at Alex and a clean pair of boxers at Gally.  
  
Alex rolls over and scrubs the last traces of Brandon’s come off his face.  
  
"You staying?" Brandon asks.  
  
Gally hesitates, glancing between them. “Yeah,” he says finally.  
  
Alex grins. “Cool.”


	2. With biting/marking

"You can hook up with Gally, y’know," Brandon finally makes himself says.  
  
Alex lifts his head and frowns at Brandon. Okay, maybe this isn’t the best timing, Alex in his lap, making out, but it’s been nagging at him.  
  
"What?" Alex says.  
  
Brandon shrugs. “You’re into him—”  
  
Alex flushes.  
  
"—and he is obviously into you, so you guys should hook up."  
  
"Do you want to break up?" Alex asks, his voice low and not quite steady.  
  
Brandon hesitates. He should say yes. He’s been a good starter boyfriend for Alex, but Alex should be with someone his age, someone he really likes. Someone he could fall in love with. That’s the whole point of Brandon’s offer, right? So Alex can see how good he’d be with Gally. He should say yes, but he can’t make himself do it.  
  
Alex is watching his face, still waiting. Brandon shakes his head.  
  
"So shut up," Alex says, and ducks his head, pressing his mouth against Brandon’s throat.  
  
*  
  
PK notices it in the locker room the next day, pokes at the new bruise on Brandon’s throat. “Damn, Prusty, who’ve you been hooking up with?”  
  
"Fuck off," Brandon says easily, slapping at PK’s hand. He very carefully doesn’t look over at Alex.  
  
He ends up catching Gally’s eye instead, on accident. Gally gives him a filthy smirk, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Seriously, are those teethmarks?" PK asks, leaning in closer.  
  
Brandon rolls his eyes and shoves PK off the bench.  
  
Brandon’s taking a water break by the boards when Gally skates up to him.  
  
"So Chucky’s a biter, huh?" Gally says with a shit-eating grin.  
  
Brandon checks automatically to make sure no one’s in earshot, and then he gives Gally his best sleazy smile. “He’d probably give you a matching one if you asked nice.”  
  
Gally’s eyes widen and his grin slips. Brandon smiles wider, and he pushes off the boards, leaving Gally speechless for a change.  
  
But now he’s thinking about Alex pinning Gally down and marking him up.  
  
Shit.  
  
*  
  
During their next road trip, Alex doesn’t spend the night once with Brandon. Which — whatever, it’s fine, it’s not like he does all the time.  
  
Brandon’s dozing on the plane on the way back home when someone flips on the overhead light and drops into the seat next to him. Brandon opens his eyes, half-expecting Alex, but it’s Gally.  
  
"Hey," Gally whispers, leaning in close. "Look, we match."  
  
He pulls the collar of his t-shirt down and Brandon can see a hickey on his collar bone, raw and fresh.  
  
Something hot and sick twists in Brandon’s gut. He jerks his eyes away from the bruise. Gally’s expression isn’t smug or joking, it’s intent, a little uncertain.  
  
"Good for you," Brandon says and turns away, angling his body towards the window and closing his eyes.  
  
Gally gets up after a minute, but Brandon can’t fall back asleep.  
  
Gorges gives Alex a ride home from the airport.  
  
*  
  
The next day is an optional skate, so Brandon just turns off his alarm and goes back to sleep.  
  
He wakes up when Alex climbs into bed with him.  
  
"Ugh, why did I give you a key?" he mumbles, throwing his arm across his face.  
  
Alex straddles his hips. “Because you love me,” he says.  
  
Brandon grunts. He’s glad his face is covered.  
  
Alex slides his palms over Brandon’s abs. Brandon’s dick starts to get into it, into the weight of Alex on his thighs.  
  
"You want to know what we did?" Alex asks.  
  
Brandon’s breath catches. He drops his arm. Alex is biting his lip, his cheeks pink.  
  
Brandon nods.  
  
Alex’s face relaxes and he leans in to kiss Brandon. Brandon palms the back of Alex’s head, lets him run it. Alex pulls his mouth away, licks at the fading bruise on Brandon’s throat. He rolls his hips against Brandon’s, and Brandon swears under his breath at the pressure, the friction.  
  
Alex drags his lips over Brandon’s collarbone.  
  
"It’s not really a match," Brandon says unthinkingly.  
  
Alex hums against his skin. “I only wanted you to see.”  
  
"Fuck," Brandon exhales.  
  
Alex bites down. “He was on his back, like this, but I was next to him. I made him jerk off while I did this—” Alex seals his mouth against Brandon’s skin, hot and wet, sucks hard enough to sting, to bruise.  
  
Brandon hisses.  
  
Alex shoves his track pants down, drags the sheet and Brandon’s boxers down, so they’re skin to skin. Alex kisses him again, deep and messy.  
  
"You know what he talked about while he was jerking off?" Alex says, low and rough.  
  
"What?" Brandon says. He reaches down between them to wrap his hand around both their dicks.  
  
Alex makes a thin, needy sound and pushes into Brandon’s grip.  
  
"What?" Brandon says again.  
  
Alex meets his eyes. “How hot you are,” he says, and Brandon’s rhythm stutters. “How hot he thinks we are together. He’s into you, too—”  
  
Brandon rubs his thumb almost viciously over the head of Alex’s cock. Alex gasps and comes all over his stomach.  
  
Brandon jerks himself off the rest of the way, and he’s thinking about Gally doing the same thing when he comes.  
  
Alex presses his face into the curve of Brandon’s throat. “Could we — do that again?” he asks, almost inaudible. “The, the threesome thing?”  
  
Brandon smooths his hand down Alex’s back. At this moment he can’t think why that would be a bad idea. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
Alex shivers, then bites Brandon’s throat, a sharp, possessive little nip.  
  
*  
  
Alex doesn’t bring it up again, and Brandon thinks maybe it was just talk, or maybe Alex changed his mind.  
  
PK wants to get a new suit for the playoffs. Brandon goes with him after practice, because PK clearly needs Brandon’s superior fashion sense.  
  
"We’re going to borrow your X-Box," Alex yells as Brandon leaves.  
  
"Whatever, fine, just don’t burn the place down," Brandon calls over his shoulder.  
  
When he gets back, Alex and Gally are making out on the couch.  
  
They’re stripped down to their boxers, Gally sprawled on top of Alex, Alex’s hands on his ass.  
  
Brandon drops his shopping bag.  
  
Gally lifts his head. His mouth is wet, red. He grins. “Fucking finally, man. I thought you were never going to get back.”  
  
Brandon looks at Alex. Alex looks back, something shy and hopeful on his face.  
  
"I didn’t realize you were waiting for me," Brandon says.  
  
Gally rolls his eyes and sits back on his heels. “C’mon, ‘borrow your X-Box,’ how much more obvious can we be?” He adds in a rush, like it’s logical part of the conversation. “I wanna suck your dick.”  
  
It sends a jolt of heat through him. Gally looks small next to Alex on the ice, but he’s all sleek, compact muscle when he’s naked. He’s hard, he has been for a while if that wet spot on his boxers is any indication. He’s grinning, bright and cocky and a little uncertain under it all.  
  
"Yeah?" Brandon asks.  
  
"Yeah," Gally says.  
  
Brandon looks back at Alex, gives him a questioning look. Alex nods.  
  
What the hell. “Okay,” Brandon says.  
  
Gally’s face lights up, uncertainty vanishing. Brandon steps closer to the couch.  
  
"You should—" Alex says and waves vaguely at Brandon. "Clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, baby, take it all off," Gally adds cheerfully.  
  
Brandon raises his eyebrows. “If you insist.” He takes his time with it, sweater first, then his button-down. He peels his socks off before his jeans, because it’s hard to make socks and underwear together look sexy.  
  
By the time he’s down to just his boxer-briefs, Alex and Gally are quiet, watching him with wide eyes. It’s better for his ego than it really should be. He’s hard when he pushes his boxers down, steps out of the tangle of cloth.  
  
Gally licks his lips, his eyes jumping between Brandon’s cock and his face.  
  
Brandon sits down on the end of the couch, spreads his thighs. He’s expecting Gally to hesitate, but Gally scrambles to kneel between his legs.  
  
Brandon is not at all surprised when Gally goes down too far on his first try and chokes.  
  
"Relax," Brandon says when Gally pulls back. "You need Chucky to give you some pointers?"  
  
Brandon almost laughs at the expression on Gally’s face, like he’s torn between thinking that’s really hot and being pissed at the suggestion that Alex can do anything better than him.  
  
Alex slides off the couch and kneels behind Gally, leaning into his back. Gally’s face loses that pissy edge.  
  
"Here," Alex says. He takes Gally’s hand, wraps it around Brandon’s dick, just below the head. "Start with just the tip."  
  
Gally licks at the head of his cock, slides it into his mouth until his lips brush Alex’s fingers.  
  
Brandon exhales in a rush, and they both look up at him. He’s going to hell for sure, he must have sold his soul to the devil to get this, both of them on their knees in front of him.  
  
Alex smirks at him. He slides Gally’s hand a little further down Brandon’s dick. “See? Go easy.”  
  
Gally makes an impatient, exasperated noise around Brandon’s cock, but he lets Alex set the pace.  Alex kisses the corner of his jaw, dips his head to press his mouth against Gally’s shoulder. He flicks his eyes up to Brandon’s face, and Brandon sees the flash of teeth against Gally’s skin, sees the mark that Alex leaves when he lifts his head.  
  
Gally’s a fast learner. He’s a little clumsy, but it’s nowhere near bad, and something hot and tense is coiling up at the base of Brandon’s spine.  
  
"Hey," he says, tugging at Gally’s hair.  
  
Gally shakes his head, doesn’t let Brandon pull him off his dick. Brandon huffs. “Stubborn,” he says.  
  
Gally sucks harder, and that tension in his gut snaps in a bright rush. Brandon comes in his mouth. Gally does pull back at that, coughing, come and spit spilling down his chin.  
  
Alex tugs him halfway around and kisses him, fast and hard, and it sends another wash of heat over Brandon’s skin like an aftershock.  
  
When Alex lets go, Brandon leans forward and kisses Gally, chasing the last taste of himself in Gally’s mouth. Gally makes a pleading sound in the back of his throat, swaying into the kiss.  
  
"Hey, Chucky," Brandon says. "Have you eaten him out yet?"  
  
Alex shakes his head. “You know everything I’ve done with him.”  
  
Gally inhales sharply, like he thinks that’s as hot as Brandon does. “You wanna try?” Brandon asks.  
  
They both nod.  
  
"Lose the shorts," Brandon says.  
  
Gally pushes them down his thighs, his dick slapping against his belly when it comes free.  
  
"Bend forward," Brandon says.  
  
Gally does, curling himself over Brandon’s lap. He’s tense, shaking, and Brandon pets his back, long, easy strokes. Gally sighs, rubs his cheek against Brandon’s thighs.  
  
Alex spreads Gally’s ass and licks him.  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ ,” Gally says. “God, fuck, Alex—”  
  
Alex grins up at Brandon, surprised and pleased with himself. Brandon grins back and gives him a thumbs up. Alex leans in again. The sound of his mouth is slick, obscene, almost lost under Gally’s panting and cursing.  
  
"Fuck, please—" Gally says.  
  
"We got you," Brandon says. He slides his hand down Gally’s back, under his belly. He wraps his hand around Gally’s dick and Gally’s hips jerk. The angle’s kind of awkward, but it doesn’t take more than a couple of strokes before Gally sobs and comes all over Brandon’s shins and hand.  
  
He goes completely boneless in Brandon’s lap, breathing fast and hot against Brandon’s skin. Brandon slides his fingers through Gally’s hair, rubs tiny circles against his scalp.  
  
Alex sits back on his heels. He’s flushed, his eyes wide and dark.  
  
"Good job, kid," Brandon says, like they’re on the ice, and Alex bites his lip, ducks his head.  
  
"Fucking great job," Gally says, flailing his hand weakly. He rolls off of Brandon’s lap and ends up on the floor, his back to the couch.  
  
"He totally deserves a reward, right?" Brandon says. It’s a rhetorical question. He holds out his hand and Alex scrambles up into his lap.  
  
Brandon cups the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss. “What do you want?”  
  
"Your mouth," Alex says. "And— fingers?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
Alex kisses him again, then leans over to get the lube out of the end table drawer.  
  
"Why do you have lube in the living room?" Gally asks. He shifts, puts his arm on the couch cushion and rests his chin on it.  
  
"Why you think?" Alex says, squirting some onto Brandon’s fingers.  
  
"Really?" Gally says, and he sounds almost impressed.  
  
Brandon smirks. He slouches down a little further on the couch, tips his head back against the cushions and opens his mouth.  
  
Alex rubs his thumb over Brandon’s lip. “Fuck, you’re so—” He stops, shakes his head. He kneels up, grips his dick and pushes into Brandon’s mouth.  
  
Brandon relaxes and swallows him down. He rubs one slick finger over Alex’s hole, presses slowly inside.  
  
Alex groans and rocks back against his hand. Brandon lets him set the pace, lets Alex fuck his mouth.  
  
"You really like that?" Gally asks.  
  
Alex grins down at Brandon. It’s lazy and smug. “Yeah,” he says, low and drawn-out. “You can try next time.” He grinds down on Brandon’s fingers, and Brandon gives him another.  
  
Alex’s eyes fall shut and his hips jerk. “Fuck, yeah, Brandon—”  
  
Brandon gives him a little more suction, curls his fingers just so inside him. Alex moans. He pulls his cock out of Brandon’s mouth. Brandon pushes in deeper, and Alex comes all over his face.  
  
Alex’s knees give out when he comes, and he collapses into Brandon’s lap. Brandon eases his fingers out. Alex presses their mouths together clumsily, and Brandon spreads his clean hand over Alex’s ribs.  
  
Finally, when Alex’s breathing is steadier, Brandon says, “C’mon, up, bathroom then bed.”  
  
Alex climbs off of his lap. Brandon nudges Gally with his knee. “You, too.”  
  
Gally flashes him a blinding grin.  
  
*  
  
Brandon wakes up to Alex’s mouth on his shoulder, teeth and heat and pressure. He makes a vague, disgruntled noise, and Alex eases up, kisses the sore spot instead. He’s pressed against Brandon’s back, his arm around Brandon’s waist.  
  
"You like him, right?" Alex asks, hesitantly.  
  
Brandon glances over at where Gally is sprawled on his belly, taking up too much space for someone so short, drooling on Brandon’s pillow. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I do.”  
  
"Can we keep doing this?"  
  
Brandon doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know what _to_ say, what the right answer is.  
  
"I know you want me to choose," Alex says, even quieter.  
  
"I don’t want—"  
  
"Okay, but you think I will."  
  
"Alex—"  
  
"We tried, it’s not the same without you."  
  
Brandon exhales.  
  
"This is — this is good, right? Why can’t we have this all the time?"  
  
 _Because it won’t work_ , Brandon thinks, but he can’t make himself say it.  
  
Alex kisses his shoulder again. “Please?”  
  
Brandon clears his throat. “We can try.”  
  
Alex squeezes him tightly.  
  
Across from him, Gally scrunches his face up and blinks his eyes open. “Wha’s going on?”  
  
"Brandon says we can be boyfriends," Alex says, matter of factly. "All three of us."  
  
When he says it like that, something warm and fluttery swoops through Brandon’s gut.  
  
Gally breaks into a grin and fist-pumps. “Awesome!” He wriggles forward and plants a sloppy kiss on Brandon’s mouth.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we’ll see," Brandon says, but he’s grinning, too.


End file.
